1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer capable of correcting deviated ink-landing positions for ink to land with respect to targeted positions on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer configured to record an image by discharging ink from a recording head, which is mounted on a carriage, at a recording sheet while the carriage moves along a main scanning direction, is known. The recording head in the inkjet printer may be configured to discharge the ink supplied through an ink tube at the sheet in accordance with discharging timings, which are obtained from a controller through a controller cable. Thus, the recording head being movable may be connected with other components by connecting members such as the ink tube and the controller cable.
The connecting members may be connected to the recording head at one ends thereof and may be movable along with the carriage. Therefore, in order for the connecting members to be elastically deformable to follow the moving carriage smoothly, the connecting members may be flexible and resilient.